Gon
Gon is a little bully-like character of the same name that does not appear to get along with any animal it meets. While he appears very cute, the little dino will attack and bully anything it comes in contact with. It bites and farts and is a menace. One more thing, the Dino does not talk. MANGA Gon is based off a manga created by Masashi Tanaka. Gon is a small dinosaur that bullies animals that are paleolithic. Masashi Tanaka (Gon's creator) has said, "This work contains no dialog or onomatopoetic words. People always ask me why I have done this. From the beginning, I didn't think it was necessary. Manga should be without grammar. I also think that it is strange to give animals human language and make them talk. What I set out to do with Gon was to draw something that was more interesting than anything you could say in words. Manga still has great potential that does not exist in other media. I plan to continue developing the art of expression." Gon's adventures are usually comedic with environmental connotations. There is very little continuity within the series, with Gon appearing in different countries and interacting with their respective fauna in almost every issue. There is also a snes game called Gon released by Bandai on 11/11/94. It was only released in Japan. ''TEKKEN 3'' PLAYABLE CHARACTER Gon is a licensed character appearing in Tekken 3. He is unlockable by defeating him in the Tekken Ball mode or by achieving a high score in Survival mode and inputing the name "GON". He is one of the two special hidden playable characters, along with Doctor Boskonovitch. It is unknown if Gon's appearance in Tekken 3 is canon or not. His appearance seems purely ornamental, considering no motive is given for him participating in the third King of Iron Fist Tournament. Gon's ending is the only ending in Tekken 3 that goes in a continuous loop. Gon's alternate costume for this game shows him with a turtle shell and blue gloves (The turtle shell being a reference to the time when Gon decided to wear a turtle shell that he found.). Gon is the only character in Tekken 3 who is barely affected by True Ogre's fire blast. It only does 1 damage point to Gon. Background Gon is in fact one of those characters who doesn't really have any backstory. He lives in a jungle to eat... to play... and sleep... because he's Gon... so yeah. Powers & Abilities * Gon With the Wind: Strong enough to knock over anyone who smells it. Furthermore, it is also flatulence. * Dino Breath: A fire blast that happens to be relatively large for Gon's size. * Teeth: Able to chew through the tentacles of a giant squid. * Claws: For dealing slashing damage. * Flight: Despite having stubby arms, Gon can break the laws of physics and fly by flapping his arms. * Excellent swimmer: Gon has a natural affinity for swimming. Equipment * Claws * Teeth * Tail * Boxing Gloves (Tekken 3) * Turtle Shell Feats Strength * Can charge through literally anything in his path. * Can knock back thrown stones that are nearly as large as Gon's head to whoever threw them at him. * Can split a giant-sized mushroom in half with just his claw. * Can split the Earth in half, which would take the force of over roughly a quadrillion Tsar Bombas. * Can stun larger foes with his roars alone. * Capable of knocking a large chuck of stone down with just a headbutt. * Gon is able to casually break trees. * Nearly destroyed Africa. * Split a mountain in half. * Strength gradually increases whenever he becomes enraged with no defined limit. * Tossed around much larger creatures or objects like ragdolls. Speed * Faster than practically any other animal. * Can eat an entire bush of berries in under a second. * Can move his body so quickly he can cause fires. * Jumped from the bottom of the ocean and into the skies and slammed into an eagle's stomach in the process. * Can run around the Earth in a matter of seconds. * Highest known speed is measured at over 6k KM/H. Durability * Actively shrugs off a pummeling from much bigger animals. * Barely affected by divine attacks caused directly by deities, such is the case when True Ogre used his divine-based fire breath on Gon as it only dealt just 1 point of damage to the little dinosaur. * Can breath underwater and can even breath in space. * Got covered by an insane swarm of bees and managed to shrug off the bees on his own despite experiencing multiple bee sting swellings. * If ever allowed to destroy Planet Earth, he doesn't take even the slightest damage by destroying the world. * Isn't fazed by even the deepest water pressure. * A leopard ended up shattering its teeth after biting Gon and didn't take any damage from the attempt. Skill * Can jump on birds to get from one platform to another. * Capable of riding inside a shark. * Capable of riding the waves like a big wave surfer. * Capable of scaring the living crap out of animals far larger then himself. * Created a beaver house utterly composed of actual tree logs. * Fought against various opponents in Tekken 3, whatever his appearance in Tekken 3 is canon or not remains to be heard about * Help lead three baby wolves take on a tiger * Survived in places such as Antarctic Weaknesses * Gon is known to be a bit naive. * Insects tend to get the better of him. * Despite his impressive feats, he lacks versatility in turn. * In some cases, Gon is known to get lazy. Trivia * Gon is one of the select few characters featured here who doesn't have a backstory for obvious reasons. * Gon is a capable dancer as seen in the Super Famicom's version (the Japanese version of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System) of his own eponymous manga. * Gon's adventures are comedic with environmental connotations in most cases. * Gon's Ending in Tekken 3 undergoes a continuous loop, which will only stop the moment the player presses Start. * The creator behind Gon who goes by the name of Masashi Tanaka only mentioned this once about the reason on why he created Gon and his series: "This work contains no dialog or onomatopoetic words. People always ask me why I have done this. From the beginning, I didn't think it was necessary. Manga should be without grammar. I also think that it is strange to give animals human language and make them talk. What I set out to do with Gon was to draw something that was more interesting than anything you could say in words. Manga still has great potential that does not exist in other media. I plan to continue developing the art of expression" Navigation Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Predators Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Berserkers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Outright Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mute Category:Grey Zone